Caster of Black
Caster of "Black" ("黒"のキャスター, "Kuro" no Kyasutā?), real name , is a supporting antagonist in Fate/Apocrypha. He is the Caster-class Servant of Roche Frain Yggdmillennia of the Black Faction in the Great Holy Grail War. He also becomes the proxy Master of Berserker of Red after capturing him. In Fate/Grand Order, he is able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Lostbelts. He is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto in the Japanese version and by Cam Clark in the English version. Biography Historical Information Avicebron, also known as Solomon ibn Gabirol, is a twelfth-century poet and philosopher. He was born in Malaga, Spain, and was the father of an entire thaumaturgical system, Kabbalah, and a starting point of the process leading up to the European Renaissance by bringing Greco-Arabic and Jewish lore and enlightenment to the cultural circles of Europe. He is recognized as a "hero" for his influence on world history and thaumaturgy. He suffered from many illnesses during his life and spent his days with almost zero contact with other humans. He even purposefully created maid-type golems to take care of the housework in order to maintain his isolation. ''Fate/Apocrypha'' Avicebron was summoned by the Black Faction as the Caster-Classed Servant of Roche Frain Yggdmillennia when the Great War of Holy Grail opened. Underneath his service of the Black Faction Servant, Roche refers to Avicebron as teacher/master (先生, sensei) out of respect. It was assumed that if Roche had existed in the Caster of Black's lifetime, Roche might have been able to serve as his pupil with his outstanding talent. Roche was similarly cynical, but the two have a good working relationship. As time passed, Roche became obsessed with the construction of golems and often took passionate interest in Avicebron's works. The Caster of Black was impressed with Roche's passion for golems. When he gave advice to Roche, he would immediately try to correct those points and aim to make them better. However, the Caster of Black was always in a bad mood with children due to his poor health in his lifetime. He never had any contact with children. It was revealed that a situation where a child adored and idolized him, just like how Roche did, was simply baffling and uncomfortable for him. The Caster of Black is more fond of an entire family lineage that still continued to pass on the mysteries of golem-making that he and his forefathers had created, while Roche was the only member of Yggdmillenia Clan who ever took craved interest in making Golems. Although Roche is an ideal Master in his point of view, Avicebron seems to have plans of his own, noting that it is only ideal for the time being. Eventually, Avicebron betrayed the Black Faction by joining Shirou Kotomine. He disowned and killed Roche by using him as a fuel to his Noble Phantasm. He was eventually killed by the combined force of Sieg and the Archer of Black. ''Fate/Grand Order'' In Fate/Grand Order, Avicebron became a Caster-Class playable Servant following the release of Anastasia: The Permafrost Empire. Here, he's exactly the reformed version of the Caster of Black from Fate/Apocrypha and had his original counterpart's memory. Avicebron is summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the "Anastasia" Lostbelt. Although his Saint Graph had not been acquired by Chaldea, the "cries of the land" themselves forced Avicebron to be summoned, as they were stronger than Ritsuka's bonds with their Servants. In this version, Avicebron shows a nicer, more capable and more loyal personality, playing an important role in the quest of Russia Lostbelt. After faking his betrayal in order to help Ritsuka against Kadoc Zemlupus, Avicebron sacrificed himself to power his Golem Keter Malkuth phantasm in order to allow Ritsuka to fight against the awakened Tsar Ivan the Terrible, buying time for them to defeat the Lostbelt King. In the later Inheritance of Glory event, which is a crossover between Fate/Grand Order and Fate/Apocrypha, Avicebron serves as a supporting character alongside Sieg and every other Servants from both Red and Black Faction, with the exception of Shirou Kotomine. He constructs golems in the training and the assault against the Hanging Garden of Babylon. During his monologue unlocked after finishing the gameplay of Russia Lostbelt, it was revealed that this version of Avicebron maintains his memory in Fate/Apocrypha and is the very same Servant to the Caster of Black. He states that he tries to make amends out of remorse over betraying and murdering Roche. Trivia *Due to his fully unchangeable mask and motion, Avicebron has the least expression sheet among all of the Playable Servants in Fate/Grand Order, unlike other masked Servants who eventually took off their mask to show their face and expressions while talking. *Avicebron was considered to be one of the least favorite Servant in Fate/Apocrypha. However, his appearance in Fate/Grand Order with improved characteristics boosted his popularity. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Greedy Category:Master of Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Murderer Category:Hypocrites Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Revived Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Enigmatic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains